


Horseshoes

by Over_Run_666



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Centaurs, Dominance, F/F, Leather Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magical Artifacts, Mind Control, Pony Play, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: An erotic, BDSM, Lesbian, Pony Play, Dungeons and Dragons story.When a centaur monk complains about her painful hooves. Her good friend, a human Fighter Cavalier, suggests a magic item that brings about great changes for both of them.
Relationships: Original Centaur Character(s)/Original Human Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Horseshoes

Rynna Dor trotted around in a circle and clumsily lay down. As graceful as she was as monk. All Centaurs looked kind of clumsy when they lay down. There was a lot limbs to coordinate and body to negotiate.

She had tucked her mid-limbs in and started to massage the champagne fur around her hoof.

Her close friend, Tanita Oattrap followed soon after. Dismounting, she tied her piebald horse, Charles, to a tree and walked over.

She knelt in front of Rynna and said graciously. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh’ it’s just my hooves starting to ache a bit.”

Tanita lent to one side where she could see the bottom of her hooves. She pulled a face and spoke. “They don’t look too good either.”

The human reached over and began massaging around her other hoof as Rynna was doing with the other.

Rynna blushed a little, and winced but could not deny it was helping. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of being a centaur. Or that a centaur’s hooves were forbidden zones. And Rynna was closer to Tanita than anyone else.

But when they travelled it was always obvious to Rynna of their vast physical differences. Rynna always felt it came between them even though Tanita seemed to go out of her way to make Rynna feel comfortable.

“Maybe you should look at getting some shoes.” Tanita said cautiously, after a while of massaging.

She was right to be cautious. Rynna went bright red and snapped back. “No Tanita. I’ve told you before. No! I’m not your pet horse to be shod at a blacksmith.”

With her powerful arms she grabbed Tanita, pulled her to her naked breast. She turned her face to the sky and reached out with her free hand. “We are people that need to be free to run through the fields. To be wild, do you understand?”

Tanita seemed to shrink, pushing herself free of that centaurs grasp. She went bright red, not just from being pulled into those massive breasts but having touched one to push herself away. She went bright red and looked down. Without her helmet left on her horse, her short black draped over her face. “Sorry, sorry. I know how you feel about things like that.”

Rynna wondered if she been too harsh. Any shame of her nakedness never even crossed her mind.

The human looked up and seemed to be on the verge of tears. “It’s just that I don’t like to see you like this and I get so worried you are going to do yourself an injury. We seem to spend 95% of our time on cobbled roads, in stone dungeons or in city streets and that isn’t good for your hooves. I have that set of magic shoes, there supposed to make you go a lot faster.”

Tanita bowed her head again, massaging Rynna’s leg.

The centaur was surprised. “The shoes of the peerless steed? They cost you so much, you can’t offer those.”

Tanita had those in her bag from the last adventure. She had given up her entire share of the sizable treasure for those magic horseshoes.

“Well, I know how proud you are of how fast you run. Maybe if you are getting some positive effect, I thought maybe you’d do it for that. It’s not like I don’t wear shoes.”

Rynna had heard that kind of ploy before but she was touched by the generosity at least. But not just that. Tanita clearly cared about Rynna’s welfare and she was right, her ability to run fast was the pride of any centaur.

“Well…” Rynna started slowly. “If it matters to you that much, I’ll give it a go when we get back to town.”

Tanita perked up immediately and hugged the centaur tightly. Her own plate covered breasts squeezing Rynna’s own huge, free swinging tits. “Oh, Rynna you won’t regret this. I’m sure you’ll feel so much better when you have some shoes on.”

“Do you think? It would be quite shameful if my family found out.”

Tanita took Rynna’s powerful hands in her gauntlets. “I’m sure it will. You might even start a trend when they find out how fast you are. But we are going to a human town so you will need to put on your top.”

Rynna pulled her hands away, folding them under her huge breasts while simultaneously looking away. “Humpf.” She said petulantly. “Is this what it feels like to have a human mother.”

Tanita considered for a moment, mouth screwed up in thought. “You know it kind of is. For a couple of years at least.”

****

They both stood there nervously in the blacksmiths. Rynna could feel the heat of the forge across her flank but it wasn’t what made her sweat. The balding, mustachioed farrier already had one of her forehooves between his legs. Trimming them with a variety of indelicate looking tools.

Tanita looked over her friends back at the amount of hoof that was being hacked away with a shocked look.

She immediately became all smiles as she went back to address Rynna. “Looking good back there, there’s a lot to do.”

Rynna was standing bolt upright, breathing heavily, even more heavily than usual. Sweat pouring from her brow.

“Are you alright Rynna. It’s not hurting is it? They always said it doesn’t hurt but obviously I’ve never been able to ask.”

Rynna replied through gritted teeth. “No, no it doesn’t hurt. It just feels… uncomfortable.”

“You can have a rest after this one.” The farrier said, quite jovially. “Don’t get much feedback from the customers usually.”

Tanita Took Rynna’s hand. “You’ve never had this done before. it’s why your hooves hurt. Won’t take long, then you’ll be running all over again.”

Rynna visibly perked up, smiling widely through it.

With a little rest here and there, a bit of feedback, the farrier had trimmed all four hooves.

Rynna clopped up and down, quite satisfied with her remodelled hooves. “That feels much better. Maybe we just leave it like that.”

“I wouldn’t.” The farrier said flatly. “Your hooves were a little cracked beyond that already. You leave em like that and they could split all the way. That’ll get painful, maybe even infected. Some good shoes’ll hold em in check till they grow out though.”

Tanita smiled at Rynna again before passing the cloth package of the 4 Horseshoes of the ‘Peerless Steed’ to the man.

The farrier unwrapped them. “Well would you look at that. Those are something ain’t they? I’d erd of em but never seem em before. It’s a day of firsts around ‘ere today.”

He pulled up the first forehoof filed it flat and placed the first magic horseshoe against it.

“There you go, just like magic, fits perfect. Even stuck a bit. Though I wouldn’t trust magic when nails will make sure. If not just to ensure no one knicks em.”

Rynna looked at Tanita with a panicked expression as the nails were driven in. 8 per hoof. She squeezed Tanita’s hands with white knuckles.

Her human friend asked quietly. “Are you alright. Does it hurt?”

“No.” Rynna replied before thinking again, checking herself. “No, it just feels like it’s about to hurt every time.”

Eventually the farrier firmly nailed the magic horseshoes on. Rynna was horrified again by the Nail trimming.

But when that was done she put her saddlebags back on and paid the man.

She slowly trotted outside. Clip… clop… clip… clop.

“Feel’s weird.” She said as she got out into the street. “And listen to that sound.”

Tanita smiled. She had seen many horses shod before. She might even be able to do it herself in a pinch. They all had their own attitudes but never had one acted so strangely after they had it done. None of them were Centaurs though. “I’ve heard it before. Horses barely notice from what this cavalier has seen.”

This made Rynna look back and start moving more confidently. If a stupid horse could deal with it.

She started down the street reaching full pace as she left the town.

In a few minutes she was barrelling back down the street. The few townsfolk that weren’t already staring at her were now.

She stopped in front of Tanita clopping on the spot excitedly. “Wow. Wow. Did you see how fast I was going? And it isn’t starting to hurt!”

“No. I couldn’t tell from back here. Seemed to be fast though. We should give it the whole hog outside of town.” Tanita looked up the street, she had already stabled her horse. She looked back at the centaur, her hand resting on her waist. “Do you mind me hopping on?”

‘No, damn no. A centaur is a free spirit. As wild as the wind. Not some nag destined to carry humans around town.’ Is what she meant to say.

What she actually said was. “Eh uh.” In an unintelligible positive response.

So Tanita pushed herself onto Rynna’s back.

The centaur could feel the heat of the woman’s thighs, her crotch in the centre of her back.

“Come on. Slow till we get out of town. It’s another human tradition.”

Rynna trotted carefully out of the town. Now she was being told what speed to go. What was going on?

As they left the town, quite out of habit, Tanita squeezed her spurs into Rynna’s flanks. Rynna took off like a bolt. Soon they were racing up the road, Tanita holding onto Rynna’s waist with her hands and with her knees.

“Woah, woah.” Tanita said pulling on the Centaurs waist to stop her.

“This is far enough. We should be getting back.” Said Tanita. Then the cavalier twisted Rynna’s waist and to Rynna’s surprise she found herself turning around.

Rynna was speechless. Not only was she letting someone on her back but Tanita was controlling her. Was this what horseshoes did? Was it some kind of natural reaction to having metal on the bottom of your hooves? Is this how you made wild horses into pets? Or was it something about the magic of these horseshoes. Did they make her easier to ride, to control as well as making her faster?1

They trotted back down the road. Rynna was breathing heavily, mostly from the running.

“That was so fast Rynna. You were like the wind.” Tanita said excitedly.

“Yes I was.” Rynna replied. Still in a daze.

“You’ve never let me ride you before. Thank you. It was amazing.” Tanita said, hugging Rynna from behind.

Rynna smiled wildly despite herself.

“My pleasure. Anytime you want.”

“Really?” Tanita said in surprise. “Anytime I want?”

Rynna was more shocked than Tanita. Why did she say that? It was as if she being controlled. Just generally made to be more submissive to whatever Tanita wanted while she was on her back.

But that wasn’t the main reason she had said that. It wasn’t changing what she could say.

Rynna was enjoying being used like an animal. It was turning her on something rotten.

Realising she hadn’t spoken for a while she quickly said. “Yes, anytime.”

‘Crap’. She thought. ‘Why did I say that?’

“Wow.” Said Tanita sitting upright. “We should do this next adventure. We could really smash into some orcs if we were together like this.”

“Yes, of course… Tanita.” Even that felt weird for Rynna to say.

“When we get to town, I’ll get my Saddle. It’s magic. The Saddle of the Cavalier, I think it’ll help keep you safe in combat.”

“Yes Mistress.” If Tanita could see Rynna’s face she would have seen it go bright white. Her expression froze. Maybe she hadn’t heard.

“Mistress? Where did that come from? Not that I don’t like it.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Tanita had noticed and worse. It clicked.

“Oh my gods! You’re getting off on this aren’t you? You love being my mount, don’t you?”

She couldn’t stop herself from answering. “Yes Mistress. I want you to ride me like your own horse.”

“Wow.” Tanita said. She sat there in thought for moment, one hand round Rynna’s waist one stroking her mane.

Rynna was a mix of emotions. Her friends tender but firm control of her. Somehow, saying it did make her feel a lot better.

Tanita continued. “I’m not going to lie Rynna it’s getting me pretty excited myself.”

Rynna’s hand reached back and stroked Tanitas metal clad leg. Eliciting a smile from Tanita who spurred Rynna onwards.

They quickly arrived back in town slowing down to enter. Rynna was bright red from both exertion and the embarrassment.

Rynna was surprised when she was guided away from the inn they were staying at. That currently held Tanita’s horse and saddle.

When Rynna saw that she was heading towards the town Sadler she went bright red again.

Without getting off her Tanita knocked on the door. A middle-aged gent with red hair a answered. Tanita clasped her hands over Rynna’s ears tightly and leant down to whisper to the man. The man nodded, answered and went back inside.

Rynna’s heart was racing as they arrived back at the inn. The whole town could see what a miserable lowly pet she was. To her horror she was loving it.

Of course, she was terrified that any moment it might go too far. Perhaps word was already getting back to her clan that she had given up her freedom to be owned by a human like a mule.

That’s what made it so exciting.

“Wait here.” Tanita commanded as she got off and went inside the stable.

Rynna trotted on the spot. Just to prove she was the master of her own destiny without a rider. She could go anywhere now. No magic enthralling her to the person on her back. She should just trot off. She’d be all. ‘Ha ha. Big joke. You don’t get to ride me. That was a one off. I’m as free as the wind.’

She did tell her to wait here though. So, it wouldn’t be right to just go. She could though. She just didn’t want to let her friend down. She seems to be enjoying herself and she did just give her these ridiculously expensive shoes. ‘Yes that’s it.’

Tanita appeared with the Black leather and gold accented magic saddle.

She placed it on Rynna’s back and buckled it underneath her. It fit like it was made for her.

Rynna was breathing heavily. Not from the constriction, though it was nice and tight. There were no lungs down there on a centaur. It was the sudden recognition that this meant that she was supposed to be ridden. An animal.

She had never been so excited in her life.

Tanita gracefully mounted Rynna again. A much easier task now she had stirrups. “Come on Rynna. We just have time for a short ride. Let’s go the other way this time.”

“Yes Mistress.” Rynna replied submissively, breaking into a careful trot on the cobblestones.

****

Small high windows cast the interior of the stables in a dim blue light. Rynna was leaning over the half door to her stall looking at the stars through a window. She’d had to stay in stables previously and hated it every time. Tonight, she wouldn’t even let the stable hand leave the door open and had been pretending she couldn’t unlock it easily. She was resting her elbows on the top of the door, her massive bare breasts squeezed between both arms as she played with her mane. Long platinum blonde hair that Tanita had painstakingly plaited, intertwining it with flowers. her face an expression of total contentment.

Her face scrunched in a slight frown as an errant worry crossed her mind. “Charles? Are you awake?”2

A black and white horse poked it’s head out of the stall next to hers. It whinnied and put its head over her shoulder nuzzling her neck and burying her nose in her sea of breasts.

“I know, I won’t be long.” Replied Rynna apologetically. “It’s just that, I feel like you haven’t been quite honest with me Charles. You seem to have been keeping all this fun to yourself.”

Charles brayed a little into her rippling chest.

Rynna hugged the horses muzzle, stroking its nose. “Well. When you put it like that… OK, ok I’m sorry I took your magic horseshoes. Thank you for being so magnanimous about it. I promise you I’ll make the most of them for Mistress.”

The horse whinnied again.

Rynna blushed, responding in a quite flustered manner. “Yes… well… I can’t help myself with that. It wasn’t my idea. I never even wanted to be ridden I’ve avoided it my whole life. It’s these shoes they just made it extremely difficult to not allow myself to be ridden. To be a good mount. All’s fair in love and riding, I guess. What I’m trying to say is. I’ll look after her. I’ll be the best steed I can and we won’t leave you behind.”

The centaur kissed the Charles big nose and patted it as it withdrew into its stall with one last whinny.

“Your right Charles.” Rynna replied. “We should get some sleep. I’ve no doubt Mistress will be working me hard. Good night.”

****

Rynna spent the day being ridden all over town. Her saddlebags being filled with various supplies and who knows what. Rynna didn’t for the most part, Tanita left her in the street as she went into the various establishments.

Lastly, they came back to the Sadlers. The red headed man came back out to meet them and handed a hessian sack to Tanita. Receiving a small pouch of coin in return. After checking the contents, he smiled and dothed his cap to the pair as they rode off.

Tanita led her down a narrow alleyway rounded a corner and dismounted.

The cavalier looked around furtively and took off Rynna’s top, draping it over her saddle.

Rynna blushed, her heart beating faster.

Reaching into the sack Tanita withdrew a lot of black leather straps linked with metal rings.

Panting, heart hammering away in her belly, Rynna licked her lips. She knew what this was, what it meant. It was another huge step.

Tanita Placed the curved curb bit into Rynna’s waiting open mouth. A chain rein hung from the long shanks that led down from either side of the bit. A warhorse’s bit, quite severe, able to impart quite uncomfortable leverage. Continuing, the rest of the bridle was pulled across her face. A strap under her chin. One over her nose that led to another between her eyes and over her head. It even had a wide collar that, when buckled, kept the whole thing on. The strap that went from the top strap to just under her ears had a large pair of leather blinkers.

Once buckled Rynna felt some fumbling around and a distinctive click. She turned her head to Tanita in surprise while reaching behind her to feel a padlock hanging from the buckle. She pulled at her bridle but it was all locked tightly on her now. The bit itself could be removed from the bridle but this was also held on by a pair of padlocks on her cheeks.

“Well, most mounts don’t have fingers.” Tanita clarified mischievously. “Can’t have you pulling it off all the time when you never know when a fight might break out. But I can properly train you in this now. I’ve got some other pieces that’ll hold the saddle more securely, hold you more securely.”

Rynna held her chest as her heart beat like it was trying to escape. Tanita reached under her and undid the saddle. She lay this network of black leather straps on the ground and guided Rynna’s leg into position. She pulled it, attaching it to the saddle and around Rynna’s body. Most obviously was the wide leather belt that cinched tightly around her waist and extended between her forelegs. The network extended to a loop around her tail. Once Tanita had re-buckled the saddle through the harness, Rynna heard three now familiar metallic clicks. Holding her saddle, her tail and her belt locked tightly.

Running her hands down the strong, tightly locked leather belt and straps. It was another firm sign of her servitude and drove her mad with desire.

After ensuring everything was tightly buckled and locked and nothing had been left behind. Tanita gracefully mounted Rynna again. With the Cavaliers hands on the reins, it seemed to the centaur like she had a line directly into her brain or her heart. A slight movement left or right would turn Rynna’s head and her body with it, a gently pull on the reins would force her head to lower, a clear indication to stop.

Rynna felt like this had been missing all her life. Having that kind of power taken by her friend and Mistress was intoxicating.

Tanita handed the centaur her top and she tied it over her breasts.

“One more thing Rynna.” Tanita said confidently from her position of power. “This has another unique bit of tack. Put your arms behind your back.”

Though she was nervous, Rynna barely hesitated. Crossing her arms behind her back. She felt Tanita put wide straps around her forearms. Heard buckles being tightened. She struggled briefly. Testing her new bonds but they were more than solid enough.

“You see if I’m going to be training you…” Tanita explained gently. “…these free arms of yours are just going to get in the way.”

Rynna couldn’t respond, other than to nod her head with a rattle of tack.

Tanita spurred the woman onwards back into the street. Rynna was thankful that her blinkers prevented her seeing the crowd that she could hear talking about her. But the knowledge was enough to drive her into a fit of nearly orgasmic pleasure. To be degraded so completely, so publicly was completely thrilling. If she weren’t so completely controlled by Tanita she would probably do something completely shameful.

Tanita made sure to stop at a couple of other businesses tying Rynna to a post outside. She was forced to look at that simple knot in her reins without being able to do a thing about it. It was absolutely humiliating and delighting to Rynna at the same time.

Eventually Tanita had finished her chores and rode Rynna out of the town. When they were far enough down the road the cavalier reached around and untied Rynna’s top securing it in her saddlebag. Rynna was rode through fields, through forests. Across mud paths and cobbledstone roads.

Even with a passenger Rynna was faster than she had ever been and for longer. Her bindings held her tightly under the total, confident control of expert horsewoman Tanita. If it looked like she was flagging sharp strikes from Tanitas crop across her flank forced her to redouble her efforts.

They finished in a meadow on a hill. Though Tanita wasn’t done with her. She had Rynna trot around in complicated close manoeuvres. She was made to trot sideways and backwards. Something especially unnerving as her blinkers, and with her arms bound stopping her waist turning, meant she couldn’t see where she was going. Tanita would punish her with her crop if she turned her head or didn’t maintain proper posture.

Tanita had her turning in tight circles and rearing on command. Rynna was quickly getting used to obeying Tanita without question.

Finally, she dismounted, and attached a rope to Rynna’s bridle. For what seemed like forever Tanita had her trotting around her. Making her canter with the correct posture. Knees bought up high, head and body held straight. Tanita punished Rynna if she flagged for a second

The human stroked Rynna’s legs. Even after this much control exerted over Rynna she was naturally a little anxious when someone was touching her legs when her arms were bound, especially when she couldn’t see. Tanita trained her by looping her legs with a rope, pulling on them. Manipulating them. Pulling them up like Rynna was her doll.

Tired and panting Tanita brought them to a stop under a tree. She sat down patting her lap. Rynna lay next to her and placed her head on the thighs of the human’s leather riding britches.

Tanita sat smiled as she stroked Rynna’s hair. She noticed tear drops running down the centaur’s face. Finding a tiny key on a chain secreted about her person. She unlocked one side of the panting Rynna’s bit.

“Are you OK Rynna? I’ve been working you very hard.” Tanita said.

“Thank you Mistress. You’ve made me so happy that I could carry you today. You’ve changed my life. I’ve never felt so useful and so scared.” Rynna replied nervously

“You wanted the full horse experience. It must be scary but for a lot of humans this is how they see you. Well, maybe not quite so tightly bound.”

“Well, I’m enjoying the that part.” Rynna said blushing. “I’m enjoying it a lot. Mistress…” She turned so she could look at Tanita’s face. “…are you interested in girls at all?”

Tanita stroked Rynna’s face, wiping tears from under her eyes. Then she smiled and replied. “Well, if you’re a proper dashing cavalier it’s pretty difficult to limit your choices like that.”

Rynna beamed. “You are! You are every bit the dashing, swashbuckling hero.” She became more sombre, more reserved. “You make me so excited Mistress. I feel like I might explode. Can I... may I Kiss you Mistress.”

Tanita lifted Rynna’s head, bent down and kissed her deeply. A wide mouthed, right angled, sloppy, tongue jostling, open mouthed kiss.

Rynna was still trembling when they finished. This was all new ground for her.

“Mistress… May I..?”

Tanita was already pushing Rynna up off her. She got up and pulled off her britches before sitting back down on them. She sat with her legs wide open, pulling her pussy apart with two fingers.

Rynna swallowed. This was the first time she had seen a human vagina.

Tanita stroked her naked breast, winked and tapped her clitoris.

Eyes went wide on the centaur as realisation dawned. She crawled forwards, bending down, her new harness holding her back somewhat, forcing her hind into the air.

She began to lick at that woman as if she were a salt block.

Tanita held her labia wide and grabbed the bit dangling from Rynna’s cheek. She used it to guide the centaur’s mouth, leading her where she needed to be.

As she got more into it, with her hindquarters in the air, her blonde, plaited horse tail began swinging back and forth wildly.

It wasn’t long before Rynna’s inexpert lapping was directed to the right place to bring Tanita to a loud spasming orgasm.

Tanita, breathing heavily, stroked Rynna’s self-satisfied face. She quietly said. “You’re a quick learner Rynna. I couldn’t get Charlie to do that…” She went red faced. “Well, I wouldn’t want him to.”

Rynna was smiling, resting her head on Tanitas naked thigh. “Anything for you Mistress.”

From her position on her side, her arms still pinned behind her back, she looked up with big brown eyes. She couldn’t hold it in any longer and said flatly, just the honest truth. “I love you Mistress.”

Tanita’s mouth dropped open. This was all happening so fast. This centaur had changed so much since she had been introduced to horseshoes. It was all very exciting for Tanita too but this was a big step. They had been together for a while and she could confidently say that she loved Rynna but that’s wasn’t the question posed.

Rynna continued to stare at her with those big brown eyes. The lack of response was starting to worry her. She had put herself out there completely, given herself completely. Whether that was wholly her discission or some magical effect, it didn’t matter to her.

Tanita stroked her beautiful blonde hair. Then she smiled, making the commitment right there. “I love you too Rynna.”

Rynna, beamed, twisted till she was upright and threw her body at Tanita’s.

Tanita caught her human half in a big hug. Tears were welling in Rynna’s eyes against Tanita’s shoulder.

She carefully pulled back till she was looking at Tanita’s grey eyes. “Mistress, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, my pretty pony.”

“Charlie has something burned into his flank. What is it?”

“Oh, that’s my family’s brand. When you breed horses it’s a way to mark them as yours so they can be identified. We used to own a lot of horses a long time ago. Charlies the last one. It’s why I go down dungeons, to re-built my families fortune.”

“Mistress. Could you brand me?”

Tanita gasped, then smiled. “Rynna! You dirty girl. You know that’ll hurt quite a bit, and it’ll be permanent. It’s not like our fun so far. You couldn’t just take off a brand like some leather straps. You don’t even wear clothes when you are with your people.”

“I know, I know! I know it’ll hurt. I want them to know… I want YOU to know Mistress.”

Tanita smiled again, stroking the centaurs face. “I know. You’ve done so much to prove that already. Are you sure?”

“Yes Mistress. I’m completely sure.”

“I do have my brand with me. Just a keepsake really. So tomorrow I’m going to burn my mark into your flank so everyone will know you belong to me.”

Rynna squirmed onto her back, scrunching her face up, kicking her feet in the air. She obviously couldn’t hold back her excitement. “Mistress, I can’t wait.”

“Well let’s get back to town.”

****

The next day started well, Tanita bound Rynna’s arms straight away.

Rynna was then completely humiliated with a breakfast of hay with the horses. Her labyrinthine gastrointestinal tract ensured she could digest it at least. “CHARLES! Eat your own hay!” She headbutted Charles long face out of the way.

Charles licked her face.

After breakfast Tanita put the rest of her tack on and mounted her.

Rynna’s considerable belly got butterfly’s as she was led by her reigns into the blacksmiths.

Rynna could hear Tanita talk to the balding man. When they finished Rynna heard Tanita’s riding boots came closer. Then and the Centaur felt her human playing with her legs.

“Don’t move!” Tanita commanded sternly.

Rynna stood to attention. She could feel something applying pressure around her legs as Tanita moved from leg to leg.

Tanita’s stood up, finally in Rynna’s limited view. “Good girl. Just keep calm. It’ll be over soon.”

So happy to see Tanita that Rynna forgot what was happening and tried to move. Her legs wouldn’t move at all. She looked down in mild shock.

Her legs were solidly bound together with leather cuffs around her ankles and small chains between the near limbs, ropes between opposite corner legs.

Rynna’s heart beat as fast as it could. She was completely vulnerable. As tightly bound as her arms were before, while her legs were free, she felt fairly unconstrained. For a centaur to run was to live. As a monk her hooves were deadly weapons.

Now completely bound, she was totally at the mercy of Tanita.

If she didn’t trust, and love, that human so dearly, she would no doubt be panicking.

Then agony burst from Rynna’s flank. Her ass burned with the acrid scent of burned horse hair. Rynna wept and clamped down on her bit, trembling but so tightly bound that she couldn’t do anything more. She groaning and moaned past her gag.

Tanita patted the distressed girl’s belly.

Rynna looked longingly at Tanita who herself was looking at Rynna’s flank with a worried look.

Seeing her love so concerned made Rynna forget her own agony. “Iithwith. Ank uu.”

Tanita, looked at the crying Centaur. Then hugged her. “It’s over Rynna. All done now.”

****

Tanita rode Rynna out of town dragging Charles behind, loaded with their gear.

Rynna had been trying to see her newly adorned ass. But with her arms bound and her blinkers she couldn’t see it.

Just out of town Tanita untied Rynna’s top and pulled it off. The centaur immediately felt better with her big breasts as nature intended.

Further up the road they pulled off into a secluded grove of trees. In a clearing by a pond Tanita dismounted. Charles, following too closely, failed to stop and walked into Rynna’s tender flank.

“OOOW, TAAARRRSE!” Rynna moaned behind her bit.

Charles backed up defensively.

Tanita shook her head, then undid Rynna’s blinkers and bit.

Rynna immediately turned twisting her body to look at her flank.

There was a T in a circle clearly burned into her blackened flank.

Tanita looked worried for a second.

Before Rynna looked at her excitedly. “I love it!”

The centaur rushed the human, seemingly trying to smother her in her massive bare breasts.

“It means I belong to you doesn’t it?” Rynna said cautiously.

Tanita, after extricating herself from those giant breasts and hugging Rynna replied. “Yes. Yes it does. You’re mine. My special little pony.”

“Pony?” Rynna said, pouting. “Aren’t I your favourite personal mount?”

“Yes.” Tanita replied confidently. “You’re the best mount.”

“YES?” Rynna shouted to the heavens. She looked back towards the other horse. “You hear that Charles. I’m the favourite.” The Centaur did a derisory kick in Charles’s direction.

“Hey.” Tanita exclaimed, striking those giant breasts with her crop. “Have some decorum.”

“Owww.” Yelped Rynna. “Yes Mistress.”

“Looks like you aren’t ready to be released yet.” Said Tanita seriously while attaching Rynna’s bit and blinkers.

Tanita continued. Attaching a Y shaped rope between Rynna’s back leg cuffs and the harness loop on her chest. Then a short chain between the cuffs on her front legs.

Rynna tested her bonds, wriggling hard. Pulling against every chain, strap and rope. Completely in vain of course. But It made her sexually excited like nothing had before.

Tanita mounted Rynna, grabbing both of the centaur’s hands and leaning against her back to whisper into her ear.

“You’ve been a good girl Rynna. It’s time for your reward. But I’m limited on what I can do for your big horse vagina. So I’ll give you a choice. Squeeze my left hand if you want my fist in you. My right if you want Charles.”

Rynna’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Horseshoes of the Peerless Steed: These horseshoes magically adhere to the feet of any hoofed creature. Anyone riding the creature gains a +10 competence bonus on Ride checks and is treated as having ranks in the appropriate Ride skill (and thus does not take the -5 penalty for riding an unfamiliar mount). The horseshoes grant the creature (or its rider, as appropriate) the effects of the Trample, Ride-By Attack, and Spirited Charge feats. The wearer of the horseshoes gains spell resistance 32 against enchantment effects. In addition, the ground speed of the creature wearing the horseshoes doubles.  
> So if any of your character centaurs decide that they want to use these they need to roleplay being much more easy to be ridden, with any weird psychology issues that brings up.
> 
> 2\. No Centaurs cannot speak horse, she just likes to pretend.


End file.
